Neville, The Chosen One?
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: A story based on 'what if'. What if Voldemort chose Neville as the BWL? What if Harry Potter was just an ordinary student joining Hogwarts? Join the story as we follow Harry Potter through his school years.(Harry's POV) (Dark Harry) (Slytherin Harry) (Manipulative Dumbledore) (Harry's Parents Alive) Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Abandoning, PM if interested
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night... three men sat on a bridge, one man said to the other, 'tell us a story Jim!'...

Ok, no, scratch that, that is not how I'm starting this story. Although I definitely had to type it anyway. Was he called Jim? I don't know. Damn, I'm getting side tracked again.

It was a dark and stormy night, of Halloween, when Lord Voldemort chose to break into the Longbottom's family home. After chatting with Severus, he decided it would be Neville's family he would attack and not the Potter's. _Besides_ , Lord Voldemort thought as he opened the door, _Wormtail was dead, Sirius Black was in hiding along with the rest of the family, it would be impossible to find them. Turns out, the Potter's aren't as light as some people first thought._

"Alice... Did you hear that?" Frank asked, waking up from his sleep. They always went to bed around nine thirty, it made it easier to get back into the routine for Nev. His wife sighed,

"No, I didn't hear anything," She said, confused as Frank climbed out of bed, putting on his slippers. There was a creak from one of the floorboards downstairs, which sent Alice panicking. Dumbledore had told them about the prophecy, but they thought You-Know-Who whould go after the Potter's.

"Maybe it's just Gran? You know she sleep walks?" Alice says, in hope. Her husband wasn't having any false hope as he told his wife,

"Stay here, I just need to check," He said sternly, she nodded in anticipation, when she remembered Neville was in the room next door. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked across to the other room, she sighed happily when she saw her son fast asleep.

"Ah, Alice Longbottom, we meet at last,"

The cold voice of You-Know-Who startled her, as she froze on the spot.

"Step aside, let me kill Neville and you won't be harmed," Voldemort stated to her, he really didn't want to have to kill anyone. But, the prophecy spoke and he just has to get it out of the way. He watched as Alice ran to Neville and she picked the child up,

"Please, don't kill him! You don't even know if the prophecy was about him!" She whisper shouted, not wanting to wake her child up. Voldemort rolled his eyes at the auror.

"Look, your husband is unconscious, you might want to see about that before it's too late, let me kill your child and you won't be harmed," Alice's face paled, but she stayed where she was,

"No!" She shouted. Voldemort sighed. He had given them enough chances.

"In that case-" he took a breather, Alice's eyes widened as she realised what was going to happen. She turned her back from You-Know-Who and put her son down, she whispered,

"I love you Neville, remember that," she kissed his forehead and stood up straight, blinking away the tears. She braised herself as she felt You-Know-Who was standing a lot closer behind her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

badamtah

"Albus, Albus have you seen the newspaper? It can't be true?! You-Know-Who chose Neville?" Professor McGonagall asked a series of questions, standing inside of the Headmaster's office, with the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Yes, I'm afraid so,"

"And Frank is still alive? How can that be?"

"I do not know, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed. He had made plans for Hadrian to be the 'Boy Who Lived'. _But no matter, it can still work with Neville._ He thought as he tried to act concerned.

"And You-Know-Who really is dead?" She asked yet another question.

"I think so," Dumbledore lied. _For now, at least. I will make Neville be the BWL. The whole world will know his name and will see him as 'the savior'. He'll force one of the Wealsey clan to be his friend. He'll get chosen to be a Gryffindor._ 'Yes,' he mumbled to himself once Professor McGonagall had gone, 'It will still be a perfect, foolproof plan,'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One ~ The Potter's Hear The News**

"Shh, Prongslet, they'll hear us!" Sirius Black whispered to his Godson, it was another ordinary morning at the Potter Manor and right this second, Sirius was trying to prank his best friend James. Hadrian giggled at Sirius, playing with his messy, curly beard. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You never listen do you, this is a prank war, little one," He kept his voice in a low tone, but just as he was about to open the Master bedroom door, Hadrian shouted,

"Gah!" Sirius sighed softly, trying not to show his annoyance.

"What now, Prongslet?" He asked the one year old. Hadrian giggled again and pointed behind Sirius, who's eyes widened as he slowly turned around. He was hit in the face with a full packet of plain flour, making his dark brown beard white, along with the rest of his face.

"James!" He tried to shout angrily, but flour went into his mouth as he tried to spit it out, stomping his foot as his best friend burst out laughing.

"Will you two behave yourselves?" Lily asked, clearly put out by all of the pranks as she took the giggling baby out of Sirius's hands. She glared at the boys before sitting down at the table.

"Pinky!" She called, placing Hadrian in his high chair, a second later, a young House Elf looked up at her as Pinky said,

"Yes, Mistress Lily?"

"Can you sort out the breakfast please? The usual?" She asked the Elf and Pinky nodded and went away again. As James and Sirius walked back in, still laughing, their owl Hector flew into the window, carrying the Daily Prophet and she saw a few letters too.

"Thank you, Hector," She said, sighing, she gave the Daily Prophet to James so he could read it, as she opened a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

 _Dear Lily and James,_

 _I regret to inform you that Alice Longbottom has died, saving Neville from Lord Voldemort. He chose to mark him and not young Harry. This is grave news and her funeral will be on September the 12th. You and your family are invited, along with Sirius Black._

 _Hoping to see you soon,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Lily gasped at the news, tears rolled down her face, as she opened the next letter.

 _Dear Lily, (and James)_

 _It's me, Frank. Voldemort attacked us on Halloween, he killed Alice. I know she was your best friend, I hope you can forgive me. It's my fault she's dead, I should've stayed with her. Albus Dumblefuck is calling Neville 'The Boy Who Lived', it's all over the news and people are celebrating the death of You-Know-Who. Please, we need to meet soon. I know we weren't that close but I- I just need someone to talk to. Gran has taken a turn for the worst, I don't know what will happen when Nev goes to Hogwarts._

 _Reply as soon as you can?_

 _From Frank_

"Lily, this is terrible, I can't imagine what Frank must be going through!" James exclaimed after reading both letters.

"The Prophet made things ten times worse dear," He added, handing Lily the paper as she handed James the second letter. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the front page. She tried not to think about Alice, but they had been best friends since the first days of Hogwarts. She was the only friend Lily had when Snape called her a mudblood. Lily pushed the memories back as she read.

 **You-Know-Who, Dead?**

 **On Halloween Neville Longbottom managed to kill You-Know-Who! Unfortunately, his mother Alice Longbottom perished that night and Frank survived. Are we finally free from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Can we finally live in peace?**

 **More on page 2**

 **More about the Boy Who Lived on Page 3**

 **Rita Skita**

 **Daily Prophet**

"I doubt he is gone,"

Lily, James and Hadrian stared at Sirius in shock, while he just shrugged in response.

"I have a feeling he's just in hiding, like us," He says, eating some toast. Lily sighed as James whispered to her,

"Let's prey to God he's wrong,"


	3. chapter 3

**A/N~ so it's safe to say I didn't expect to get 23 followers and 12 faves for the story in the space of 24 hours, so thank you!! And thanks for the kind reviews :)**

 **I** **also have never been to a funeral before (touch wood), so if I'm writing nonsense I apologise lol. And I could not find out where the Longbottoms lived so I just stuck to the funeral being at Hogwarts.**

 **Chapter** **3~** **The Funeral**

"S-Sirius?"

The group of four turned around at the unexpected call. They had just arrived at the funeral for Alice Longbottom, so were about to find their seats. It was a small event, being held in the Hogwarts grounds. Hadrian was fast asleep in his Mother's arms, which his parents were greatful for. Lily was wearing a black dress with a blue, silk cloak. While James was wearing an all black suit. Sirius was shocked at the man in front of him. He hadn't seen his other best friend in years, it nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Remus? Is that really you?" Sirius asked in disbelief. The man looked shattered, he was wearing what seemed to be a really old, maroon coloured suit, while it looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. There was dark circles under the werewolves eyes and his light brown hair was a complete mess.

"Yeah, it's me," Remus whispered, noticeably staring at Sirius, who looked completely different from when he last saw his old friend. It looked like Sirius had had a haircut, (gone with the beard) and his hair was gelled to the left. The suit Sirius was wearing was dark green, with an even darker green tie.

Not waiting any longer, Sirius ran up to his friend and gave him a long, tight hug.

"I've missed you," Sirius whispered quietly, so James and Lily couldn't hear them. Remus chuckled lightly,

"I've missed you too, Padfoot,"

As they sat down, Lily took in just how small this event was. She saw there were family in the front seats, including 'Gran', Augusta Longbottom, who was holding an also asleep Neville Longbottom. Second row sat Albus Dumbledore and a few close friends, she didn't recognise any of them, though. Third row was where they sat, along with Remus Lupin and a few auros like Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks.

Lily thought back to her and Alice's school years, they shared the same dorm, which was always fun as they had pulled many small pranks on James and Sirius. The two always thought it was each other, so her and Alice got away with it pretty easily.

Lily wiped her eyes with a hanky as she thought of what to say in her speech. They had met up with Frank a few weeks ago and informed her that he wanted Lily to say a few words. To say she was honored and slightly shocked would be an understatement.

She tried not to glare at Albus Dumbledore, who rose to the podium first, saying that Alice was brave and would be missed greatly. Augusta said a few words about Alice being a 'strong cookie' and that was all. A few others said their bit before Lily passed Hadrian to James, as she stood up and faced the crowd.

Coughing, she began her speech,

"Alice was one of my best friends, she was compassionate, loved by many of our friends and secretly, a prankster, like me," She chuckled when the three Marauders gasped in shock, while Frank also chuckled lightly as tears were rolling down his face.

"Yes, James, Sirius, Remus, you were so quick to blame each other that you never thought for one moment, somebody else was pulling the pranks," She smirked, proud of herself as her husband's mouth dropped to the floor. Sirius stood up, glaring at her, shouting,

"Was it you who dyed my hair pink?"

Which earned laughter from everyone in the place. She went on to describe more of the school years together and then she finished off, with a sniff and a small crack at the end of her speech,

"I will miss her tremendously and I will promise to be there for you, Frank and Neville,"

Covering her mouth which threatened a sob at the end of her speech, she sat down next to her husband and cried silently. The rest of the funeral went by quickly and the Marauders, Hadrian and Lily were soon back in their Manor, with Remus pouring some whiskey.

"Remus, where have you been?" James asked, sitting down on his favorite arm chair in the lounge. The room was quite big, the walls were painted a pale green, with paintings of their ancestors looking down on them. Sometimes they talked to Charlus Potter, which would've been Hadrian's Grandad, but often they just leave the paintings be.

Remus and Sirius were sat on the settee, while Lily was rocking Hadrian back and forth on another armchair. James watched closely as Remus sighed.

"Dumbledore sent me away to check on what the rest of the werewolves were doing, it took me awhile to find the pack, but when I had, it was too late. They were all for Voldemort's side. By the time I got back, I found out that Voldemort was supposedly dead and Neville killed him,"

James's eyes widened,

"You don't believe he is dead either?!"

"Who else doesn't?" Remus asked, confused. Lily and James pointed to Sirius, who shrugged,

"What, I told you what I thought," Remus smiled at his best friend.

"Well, let's not make this day any more depressing, has my Godson shown any signs accidental magic?"

Then that conversation quickly turned into a chat about Hadrian making things levitate, so his teddy, the lion, would sometimes be found hanging in the air.

"Guys," Sirius said seriously, when they had been sitting in comfortable silence, his legs were sprawled out across the settee, with his legs lying on top of Remus's lap. Remus raised his eyebrows,

"I do not like it when Padfoot is serious," He says, which made Sirius smirk,

"That's who I am my friend, deal with it," He retorted, sticking his tongue out. Remus and James rolled their eyes simultaneously, as Sirius continued with his train of thought.

"I think we should train Hadrian,"

The air was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ So I'm doing a majour time skip here, Hadrian is eleven so it's time for him to receive his letter and go to Diagon Alley.** **(through out the story you will get flashbacks from Hadrian's childhood, so don't worry about being in the dark... get it? God... I need to sleep)**

 **My parents thought I didn't know anything about Harry Potter, oh how wrong they were ... they even questioned me on my Doctor Who facts, like they doubted I was a whovian?! Exterminate!!**

 **This conversation actually happened over dinner lmao**

 **Mum: Who could've been the Boy Who Lived?** ***thinking she's a know-it-all***

 **Dad:** **P** **ardon**

 **Me: Well, funny you should ask that, it all started with the prophecy...**

 **Chapter** **4~ The Wand of the** **Century**

 **Hadrian's** **POV**

" _Tempus_ ," Hadrian whispered, he learnt wandless magic a while ago, which his parents and Sirius thought was amazing, as it was so rare and hard to control. He grinned when he saw it was 04:30 in the morning. He started training when he was four, as his parents always said 'just in case'. As he got changed, he thought back to yesterday's events.

 _Flashback_

 _"You are a sspeaker?" The red and black snake whispered, slithering over to Hadrian, who blinked once before smiling,_

 _"Yes, I suppose I am, what iss your name?" Hadrian asked the snake._

 _"My_ _name iss Sparta," She spoke, Hadrian nodded, smiling._

 _"That's a cool name! What are you doing here, Sparta?" He asked, looking around. James and Lily were inside the house and he was near their Quidditch pitch. Sirius was on a date with Remus, which Hadrian was very pleased about._

 _"I do not know, I wass with my Mother but she seems to have disappeared," Sparta explained. Again, Hadrian nodded at the snake, feeling sorry for it._

 _"Why don't I look after you?" Hadrian offered as the snake slithered nearer._

 _"Hmm, I think I shall, Master Hadrian, you smell nice,"_ _She said as she wrapped herself around Hadrian's waist. She was a small snake,_

 _"How come you're so small, Sparta?" Hadrian asked, stroking her head. The snake sighed,_

 _"This is my natural size, I am a very rare snake, the only one of my kind, little hatchling,"_

 _"Hadrian!" Hadrian cursed under his breath as his Father came running out to him._

 _"Yes Father?" He asked, James stood well back from the snake, as he said,_

 _"Hadrian, what are you doing with a snake wrapped around you?!" He asked, shocked as Lily came out shortly afterwards, wondering what all of the fuss was about. She gasped when she saw Hadrian._

 _"Sparta has lost her Mother, I said I'd look after her," Hadrian explained fondly. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The gift of parseltongue was passed down through generations, which nobody actually new about. James was fortunate enough not to have the gift, but seeing his son now, it was clear he couldn't separate 'Sparta' from him._

 _"Alright, Son, you may keep her, but if she bites me, I will never forgive you," James said, half heartedly. Hadrian grinned, as Sparta hissed,_

 _"I will not bite the Father of my Master,"_

 _End of flashback_

Hadrian finished his run and took a thirty minute shower. His hair was cut short at the sides, with it being longer at the top. Because he trained at such a young age, he is advanced in potions making, Defense against the dark arts and duelling. The other subjects he finds too boring. He is tall for his age and he has a six pack, which none of his family knew about. He changed into black skinny jeans and a dark green hoodie, putting on his black robe over the top, he also has the Potter crest made into the robe. It was one of his favorites. He slipped on his dark red dragon hide boots and walked quietly downstairs.

"Good morning, Hadrian!" Charlus sang cheerfully and Hadrian grinned at his Grandad,

"Morning Grandad! How are you?"

"I'm alright, although Fleamont is in tears, he's so proud of you," Charlus explained and Hadrian smiled,

"Aw!"

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I'm going to receive my letter and go to Diagon Alley, I'll hopefully see Neville there, too," The two had grown quite close over the years (considering they were Godbrother's) and they were best friends, so he couldn't wait to see Neville. Just as Charlus was about to ask another question, Sparta came up behind them both,

 _"Can I come with you, Master Hadrian?"_

 _"Of course! You didn't need to assk,"_ Hadrian spoke happily.

badamtah

"Hadrian, over here!" Hadrian grinned as he heard Neville shouting, they had just got through the wall for Diagon Alley and Hadrian had to blink a few times to take in the street. He had been there a few times but to Hadrian, it was still amazing. In fact, he actually wanted to explore Knockturn alley.

"Hey Nev, you doing okay?" Hadrian asked and Nev nodded, clearly excited, as he showed Hadrian his new shiny wand.

"13 inches, Unicorn Hair, Father got it for me," He said proudly and all Hadrian could do was grin widely. Neville spoke with my parents, who then caught up with Frank, so Hadrian saw that as a perfect opportunity to sneak off. Nodding to Nev, he walked first to Madam Malkin's. He needed some new boots anyway.

"Hogwart's dear?"

"No, Beauxbatons," Hadrian drawled out sarcastically, which earned him a chuckle from someone standing behind him and a glare from the shop owner. "Your best material, please," He added, Madam Malkin scoffed but went away to the back of the shop. Turning around, Hadrian saw a boy his age, with blonde hair and grey eyes. _Malfoy._

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, I presume?" Draco's eyes widened, but nodded as he held out his hand,

"Yes and you are?" He asked, somewhat cautiously. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the boy as he put his hand back into his pocket.

"Hadrian Potter,"

"I must say, you don't behave like a Potter," Hadrian raised his eyebrow and Draco hurridly explained himself, "Father described your... actually, never mind, forget I said anything," Frowning, Hadrian new exactly what Draco was going to say, but chose to ignore the now blushing blonde. He walked over to the shoe section and picked up a pair of dark green, dragon hide boots. He had plenty of shoes, but, he just hadn't seen the boots in green, so Hadrian picked them up and placed them on the counter, mumbling,

"Why not,"

After he brought his school robes, which he would pick up later, he happily skipped into Knockturn Alley without a second thought. Which was a mistake as the first person he bumped into was Fenrir Greyback. Hadrian gulped, but still kept the smile on his face.

"Watch where you're going, kid, this isn't a place for someone like you," He threatened, Hadrian shrugged, but his eyes widened when Sparta, who he had, ashamedly, completely forgotten about, came out of his sleeve to hiss at the man.

Fenrir took a step back, surprised, as Sparta hissed,

" _You dare speak to my Master like that! Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean I won't bite you!"_ She threatened, which Hadrian thought was actually quite sweet. He sighed though, as he replied, not knowing he was attracting a lot of attention from Vampires and all sorts.

" _Sparta, I'd love for you to bite him, but not just yet, we are in a dark place, my friend, Vampires are also around us, I can feel them,"_ He said, which was true. He just didn't know how he could sense that was what they were. Luckily, he didn't have any blood on him. Sparta sighed and backed down, going to back to sleep, she whispered,

 _"Nobody attacks my Master and gets away with it,"_ Smiling fondly, he looked back up to Fenrir,

"Sorry, Mr Greyback, my snake is very protective over me," Hadrian explained, shocking the crowd even more. Fenrir stepped closer to Hadrian, eyeing him carefully. One of the Vampire's watching the scene, spoke up,

"He is not scared,"

"Why would I be? You're just creatures, it's not your fault you're labelled dark by the rest of the world and you have a tendency to... kill," Hadrian said, matter of factly.

"You know, he's right," Someone else from the crowd said. Hadrian shrugged and smiled at them.

"Know where I can get a wand that isn't from Olivanders?" He asked, to no one in particular. Yet he still made eye contact with Fenrir, who seemed to be the leader of the crowd, as he said,

"I don't know whether to be thankful that someone else has the same mind we do, or quite frankly, scared that you came skipping into the most feared street in the world," This time, Hadrian smirked.

"Well, I can't have my best friend stealing the spot light all the time," Fenrir sighed, smiling slightly as one of the Vampires explained,

"If you don't want the ministry keeping tabs on your wand, boy, I suggest Adie's, it's at the back of the street," Hadrian mock saluted the Vampire, who in turn, smirked at the young boy,

"Thanks,"

"Wait, child, you haven't told us your name," The Vampire said, Hadrian thought for a moment, what harm could it do? So, for the second time today, he says,

"Hadrian Potter, at your service," He bows to the crowd, who, in turned, gasped. Hadrian swore one of them even fainted. As he wondered down, he couldn't help but think what his parents would say. Would they be mad? Or would they just pass it off? _I mean, they wouldn't want their only son, dark, would they?_

"So, you're not who I expected to walk in to this shop, Mr Potter,"

Hadrian didn't jump as he took in the shop's appearance. It was smaller than Olivanders and it wasn't nearly as messy, in fact, there were no signs of wands anywhere. Hadrian frowned as he walked up to the man.

"Are you Adie?" He asked, curiously, as the man chuckled. He was about six foot and he had grey hair, with a moustache, clearly he was in his sixties at least. If not, older.

"Yes, that's me, but never mind that, why are you here, Hadrian?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I think Olivanders gets far too much attention, I kind of just wanted to explore the street and then my mind thought of all the werewolves, vampires and I don't even know what other creatures there are, I thought where did they get their wands, so I asked them," Hadrian explained, taking a breather. Adie looked impressed,

"Well, kid, follow me,"

As Hadrian took another step into the room, he gasped as he saw a few shelves, with, he wasn't sure how to describe it, but he was feeling a lot of magic and Hadrian didn't know whether that was a good thing, or bad.

"Ok, Hadrian, chanel your magic and decide which wood you want your wand to be made," He says, so, Hadrian closes his eyes and concentrates. After some time, he places his hand over two types of wood, but chooses the one which was practically screaming at him.

"Ah, Mr Hadrian Potter, we can expect many things from you, Blackthorn wands are rare indeed, used for those with power and especially branches out for dark magic. It is also another term for warrior" Adie explained in deep thought, as he told Hadrian to move onto the next part of the wand.

Hadrian waved his hand around some of the boxes and suddenly stopped, it was almost like one was hissing at him, so, he chose the core. For some reason, Adie looked beyond shocked and quite pale.

"Hadrian, that, my friend, is a basilisk horn core. Salazar Slytherin himself made a wand like this, so when my ancestor was given it, instead of Olivanders, we made a bet that when the time came... the person who claimed this wand would be one to fear,"

Hadrain stood there, in complete shock. As Adie finished up making the wand, which didn't take long at all, Hadrian was still in the same spot as Adie left him in.

"If people ask, be proud, a 15 inch, Blackthorn, Basilisk Horn Wand is just as powerful as the Elder Wand, if not more,"

Hadrian held his wand and he felt warmth, his magic felt like it was singing as the power of the wand adjusted. It confused Hadrian when he noticed the colour, which was dark green and if you looked close enough, there was a snake embedded near the handle.

"I don't know what to say, thank you, Adie, how much do I owe you?" Hadrian asked, his heart racing. _What had he gotten himself into today?!_

"Take it for free, pop in any time, I wouldn't mind a chat,"

 **A/N~ So, there you have another chapter! Btw, the snake Hadrian now owns wasn't planned, but hey ho. Who got snow today and yesterday? I have a feeling it might be a white Christmas! :)** **P.S I completely made up that shop, so I don't know, should I put a copyright sign above it or...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ~ guest review Rowan: thanks! And wow, you live in the desert? That sounds amazing, shame about the snow, though!**

 **gg** **review: "Free wand, what does he want?" good question, you'll find out in a second!**

 **I'm changing his wand wood to Blackthorn, I'll make the edits later, but that was just to inform you all**. **I made a mistake of pretty much rushing the end of the last chapter.**

 **Chapter** **5** **~ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**

"Although, Mr Potter, it's not often a member of the light family walks through these doors," Hadrian cursed under his breath at the tone of Adie's voice. _He wanted something._ Hadrian stopped just when he was about to open the door to leave the shop,

"Adie, what do you want?" He asked cooly. Adie blinked in surprise and then smirked.

"Confirmation," Hadrian raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, waiting for the old man to continue. The man sighed,

"You could be very useful for the dark Potter, I did hear you say you were best friends with the boy who lived, do you not think... you could turn him dark?"

Hadrian chuckled darkly and glared at the man before him.

"There is no way, I can turn Neville dark. But, if I play my cards right, I believe I have something that might shock you,"

badamtah

"Hannah, Abbot!"

Hadrain forced himself to smile as she went up to the stool, as he thought back to last month. He was drained, physically and mentally. His parents didn't want anything to do with him. Sirius tried standing up for him, but that didn't go down too well.

 _Flashback_

 _"YOU WHAT!?" Lily shouted, outraged. Hadrian sighed, he guessed they wouldn't have taken it too well... but he never imagined how badly._ _"Look, just because I have a dark powerful wand doesn't mean I'm going to end up like Voldemort!" I replied back, calmly. James paled, staring at his son with distaste._ _"Until you've proven that to us, you are no longer welcome in this Manor, after all the things you've said-"_

 _"James, surely this has gone a bit far?" Padfoot pleaded to his best friend. James gave him a look which said 'later'. Hadrian sighed._ _"Fine, I'll leave, Xave," Hadrian shouted and his favorite house elve appeared. Smiling, Hadrian spoke,_ _"Can you pack my Hogwarts things and my clothes? It seems I am not wanted,"_

 _End_ _of_ _Flashback_

He really didn't know what to do now.

 _You've got me, Hatchling, try not to think about it too much!_ Sparta hissed in his mind. Hadrian side and shook all his thoughts to the back of his mind as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

"Neville, Longbottom"

"It's him!"

"Doesn't he look cute?"

"I wonder if he has the scar?"

 _Idiots, the lot of them, can I bite them, Hadrian?_ He tried his best not to scoff at the snake, as he listened to his best friends sorting. After three minutes with the hat, it finally shouted,

"Gryffindor!" That was the loudest cheer so far, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were clapping. Hadrian nodded to his best friend who winked at him before sitting down next to Ron, while the Weasley twins were shouting,

"We got Neville! We got Neville!"

"Hadrian Potter," she called as everyone was silent again. I placed my mask, made sure I showed no emotion as I heard whispers. I sat down on the wooden stool and stared towards the back of the Hall.

" _Ah, interesting... would you say you were proud of being dark, Mr Potter?_ " Hadrian rolled his eyes and huffed.

" _I_ _merely feel sympathy for the vampires, how does that make me dark?_ " He thought back. The Hat had the nerve to chuckle at him.

" _That's not what I meant, but, now you've told me that, why is it so? Normally people are scared of them, yet when you encountered Alonzo, you simply smirked,_ "

" _Yes, well, I had skipped into Knockturn Alley and ran into Greyback, I felt like I could do anything,_ "

" _Gryffindor courage, I see. But I can't place you there, no... what do you think of Hufflepuff?_ " _Hadrian sneered, not knowing he had done that outloud, the crowd gasped._

" _What's your name? I was only wondering if you judge people because of their past, shouldn't you be looking at the furture, Mr Cole?_ " _He drawled out._

" _Ah, it feels good for someone to finally call me by my na- well that was rather rude,_ " Cole deadpanned, which made Hadrian smirk.

"Get on with it before I decided to hex your brim off, Cole," He sneered outloud, not caring what anyone else thought. The Hat, following his example, also spoke.

"Hadrian, we shall expect many _dark_ things from you-"

"I hate you," Hadrian stated plainly, Cole chuckled again, before shouting,

"Slytherin!"

 _"Ah, you're screwed, Hadrian."_

Sparta said cheerfully. He blinked once. She was right.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ Malfoy vs Potter**

"A Potter a Slytherin? What's next, siding with the Dark Lord?"

Hadrian raised his eyebrows as he looked up to see Draco smirking. As he was about to reply, Sparta showed herself from Hadrian's sleeve, which made Hadrian roll his eyes at the screams from the table, which got everyone's attention. He didn't want the fact he was a parseltongue to come out quite this early, but he needed to stop her from attacking the whole Hall. And fast.

" _You will not insult Hadrian, you little human, I will make sure I will kill you and everyone else on this damned table-_ "

" _Sparta, you realise he can't understand you? Please don't kill anyone on my watch, I don't want to be expelled from Hogwarts on the first day,_ " He watched as she sighed, hissing at Malfoy one last time, who had managed to stand up on the bench of where he was sitting, shouting:

"My Father will hear about this!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Hall, as Hadrian rolled his eyes, again. It had been less than five minutes since he had been sorted and he was already in trouble? Sirius would be proud.

"Mr Potter, would you accompany me to my office?" Hadrian stiffened a nod, glaring at Malfoy, who had sat back down, mumbling how the 'snake could've killed him', to anyone who would listen. She would not have killed Malfoy. Maybe he would one day, though. He noticed Professor Snape had came with them as well and Hadrian internally cursed. Maybe he won't be as strict as Dad said?

 _I'll bet you a galleon, masster, that he is._

 _Oh, you're on!_

"Acid Pops!" Hadrian frowned in confusion as Professor Dumbledore spoke to the gargoyle. Anyone could have guessed that password.

 _That's the point, if students were to need the Headmaster in an emergency, all they'd need to do would be to name all of the sweets in the world, eventually they'd move._

 _But that's just stupid_

 _True._

She agreed as Hadrian took in Dumbledore's office. It was a weird, circular room, with steps leading up to an old looking desk. Hadrian was surprised to see an ancient looking pheonix, it was a beautiful bird, sitting adjecent to the desk, it's black eyes bore into Hadrian's.

"Now, Harry-" He sighed, annoyed at the Professors twinkling eyes.

"My name is Hadrian, Sir,"

"Ah, of course, Hadrian... why did you not inform us you have an Ashwinder snake?"

 _How dare he think I am that filth of a breed!_

 _What are you then?_

 _Ah, well that is complicated. I do not know. Mother was a basilisk but-_

 _About that, how can you be different from your Mother?! Is it the Father or something?_

 _No, Hatchling, I will explain later when you are older, my young one. Now, tell that stupid old fool off for insulting me!_

"She is not an Ashwinder, Sir. She won't cause any harm to the students, I swear. I thought we were allowed to bring pets?" He asked, curiously. Snape spoke, for the first time since entering the office.

"You're only allowed an owl, a cat or a toad, did you not read the letter, Potter?" He sneered, Hadrian smirked.

"Would you like an honest answer or a lie to make you feel better?" He said sweetly, but before Professor Snape could reply, Dumbledore stopped them.

"I will allow you to keep the snake, Mr Potter, your parents informed me this could happen, they seemed disappointed in you though," Dumbledore explained and Hadrian furrowed his eyebrows together.

"When did they talk to you, Sir?"

"When you ran away, where did you go for a month?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Hadrian rented a flat out in Knockturn Alley, with the help of Alonzo. But could he tell Dumbledore this? He wouldn't even approve if he lied and said he was in the Leaky Cauldron.

 _Tell the truth. By_ _the way, I'm a snake, I_ _don't need a galleon, but I will say I told you so._

 _Next time I'll think twice about placing a bet on you, my friend._

"Knockturn Alley, Headmaster," He said truthfully, making Snape cough in shock while Dumbledore paled, wide eyed. It took them both a minute to recover from the shock, as Dumbledore looked to Snape,

"I believe we have missed five minutes of the feast, we better get back, I need to say my usual beginning of term speach,"

"Let's get going then, come on Mr Potter, you will sit as far from Malfoy as possible," Snape said and Hadrian nodded, not in the mood to speak. Would he even make any friends? Would Neville still talk to him? Maybe being in Slytherin wasn't a good idea, everyone knew the rivalry between the two houses.

 _You don't need anyone when you have me_

 _Thankss, Sparta._

He froze when he walked into the Hall, all eyes were on him. Shrugging, he walked gracefully over to the table and sat back in his spot, he was in between a boy with dark coloured skin, brown eyes and a girl, who was very beautiful. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, flawless skin. She smiled at him, which shocked him completely.

"I'm Daphney Greengrass, welcome to Slytherin" she said with a smirk, ignoring Sparta, who was hissing at her.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to be here," He heard a scoff from someone at the other end of the table but chose to ignore them, as the boy sitting next to him introduced himself,

"Blaise Zabini"

 **A/N ~ and I'm leaving it there. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- we just hit 37 faves and 73 follows, I never expected that so thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter,_** ** _whooooo_**

 ** _P.S some of this is from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, so I'd just like to quickly say that I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to jk rowling!_**

 ** _Hadrian's_** **POV**

"- and the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," _Now_ that, made him laugh. Unfortunately for Hadrian, he was one of the few who did.

"He isn't serious, right?" He whispered to Daphney, who shrugged.

They sang the Hogwarts song, which Hadrian thought was completely pointless and he didn't sing along to it at all. Much to the surprise of most first years on the table, who were just mumbling the words anyway.

After that, the prefect from Slytherin, Gemma Farley, showed them deep into the Dungeons. Hadrian was amazed at how cool he felt and the fact that their common room was surrounded by the Great Lake, made it sound even better.

"The password is Serpent Tongue, try not to forget it," She warned as the painting of Salazar Slytherin opened. Hadrian gasped, there was a crackling fireplace near the back of the room, there were windows which viewed the lake and there were green lanterns brightening up the room.

"Well, try and find your room, unlike the rest of the houses we all have our own rooms. We also have a few rules you need to bear in mind: Slytherins stick together, most houses hate us so just be careful," Hadrian made eye contact with Draco Malfoy who smirked at him. Hadrian tuned out the rest of the speach as he looked around the room... there were portraits of Merlin, Salazar and just pictures of the Hogwarts ground. What Hadrian found that was most confusing, was the massive library of books stacked into the corner of the room. _Dad always said Slytherins were stupid... maybe I could prove him wrong._ He thought as his attention went back to Gemma.

"If you're going to break the rules try not to get caught." she ended the speach there, going off towards the first year girls.

 _Well, that was very cheerful._ Hadrian thought as she showed the girls; Daphney Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson and Millecent Bulstrode, where their rooms were. Sighing, he looked carefully at the boys, who all seemed to know each other. He could figure out most of them, Blaise was standing to his left anyway. Next to Draco was Gregory Goyle and to the right of him was Vincent Crabbe, which was obvious to anyone, they were both... chubby. But just to the right of him was a quite boy with dark brown hair.

There was awkward silence, until Sparta decided to break it by hissing to Hadrian,

 _"I'm tired and hungry, Hadrian."_ she whined, Hadrian rolled his eyes at the snake.

 _"I'll go to my room then you can go and feed of some animal in the forbidden forest, make sure nobody see's you and come back here safely,"_ Hadrian said back, not caring of the scared looks Vincent, Greg and Draco were sending his way.

 _"Ok, masster,"_ she said sleepily.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying standing around, it's been a rather... busy day. So if you don't mind I'm going to head off," He said, walking towards the first year boys corridor, which was to the left near one of the windows looking out on to the lake.

"Wait, Potter"

Hadrian turned around with a raised eyebrow, as Draco Malfoy stood a step forward, looking hasty in what he was about to say.

"Yes?" He asked, expecting an answer. He wanted to go to bed, it was getting close to nine thirty and he needed to go on a run early in the morning, Hadrian normally wakes up at five for that.

"As long as that... snake stays away from me," Draco gulped as Hadrian smirked. "I know we got of the wrong start and if I'm honest, I don't want any rivalry between the house, so could we start over?" Hadrian thought for a moment. It takes a lot of guts to admit someone was wrong. Hadrian smiled,

"Of course, I'm Hadrian Potter, nice to meet you," Draco nodded, looking relieved.

"Draco Malfoy, this is Vincent and Greg"

"Now that's over, I really need to go, Sparta is getting hungry" He said. Blaise took a step back as he asked,

"He's not going to eat us, is he?" Hadrian chuckled, _fair question._

"Don't worry, she won't. She only threatens people when they threaten me. You should have seen the look on Fenrir's face the first time he saw the snake, now that was funny" He replied back, grinning at the memory. Draco looked possibly ill as Greg wobbiled a bit,

"Y-you're on first name bases with Greyback?!" He asked, shocked and a little scared. Hadrian rolled his eyes for the millionth time today.

"Honestly it's not that big of a deal, see you guys tomorrow" Hadrian retorted as he walked up to his room. The four boys left looked at each other, too shocked to say anything. Until Blaise sat on an armchair, dramatically, while saying,

"Well boys, we are going to have a hell of a year,"


	8. chapter 8

**A/N - 90 followers for this story? All I can ask is how?!! :D plus I apologise for getting Daphne's name wrong... I had no clue. Oops?**

 **Chapter** **8 -** **Hadrian's Got A Howler**

"How are you already up?" Hadrian looked up, startled. He was reading _Advanced Potions_ , which Hadrian thought was interesting to say the least. He smiled when he saw Daphne, _well, at least she's alone._

"I've been up since 4:30, back when I lived at Potter Manor, I used to train with my Dad... shame how things turned out," Hadrian added quietly, looking down to the floor. He hadn't really had time to think about it, all he could think about was why his Father said what he said... And then again, why Lily had just stood there and watched.

In Hadrian's thinking, he hadn't realised Daphne came to sat down next to him, on the sofa he was sitting on next to the warm fire. She placed her hand on his shoulder, which, in turn, made him look up from the floor and into her eyes.

"What happened? It might help if you've just bottled up your feelings," Hadrian sighed and took a deep breath.

 _She's right you know, Hadrian._

 _Shut_ _up, Sparta._

"Well, it all happened when I went to Knockturn Alley..." And then he told her everything, he didn't leave anything out. By the time he'd finished, it was about seven fifteen in the morning and he had tears in his eyes. Daphne was a great listener, but even she looked upset at how his parents treated him.

"Hadrian, they don't hate you, give them time, I'm sure they will come round," She smiled reassuringly, squeezing his shoulder. Hadrian nodded, managing a weak smile.

"Blaise, I think we are interrupting something," Hadrian blinked and took his eyes away from Daphne, to find Malfoy smirking at him with Blaise standing next to him, with a goofy smile on his face. It was Daphne herself who broke the silence.

"Let's get to breakfast, I sure as hell don't want to deal with Snape's wrath if we are late," She said, getting up. Hadrian sighed and put his book back in his bag, slung it over his shoulder and gracefully walked out of the room. Recovering from any emotion he had shown previously from his face, Occulemecy sheilds were in full swing.

Once they got to the Hall and made their way over to the Slytherin table, Snape walked up to the group.

"Here's your timetables, I expect you to not be late," He sneered, handing them out, glaring at Hadrian. To his surprised, Hadrian took the timetable with force and didn't even reply back, merely gave the Professor a cold stare.

Before anyone could comment, an owl flew into the room, causing students from upper years from different tables to look at the owl in shock. Post wasn't meant to arrive till later. Hadrian recognized the dark brown bird almost immediately as it landed beside him.

"Oh how lovely, Elvis has greated me with a Howler," Hadrian said, sarcastically. Surprising everyone in the room. Hadrian rolled his eyes and took the letter from the owl, Blaise watched as it went away.

"Elvis?" Blaise questioned. Hadrian shrugged,

"My Father named him, it's completely ridiculous," Hadrian scoffed, as he opened the Howler. James Potter's voice filled the Hall, as everyone listened in complete silence. Too afraid to even whisper. By this time all of the first years were at the tables, wondering what was going on.

 _"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! DUMBLEDORE TOLD US YOU STAYED IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY WHEN WE KICKED YOU OUT, WHY DID YOU NOT JUST STAY IN THE LEAKY CAULDRON LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WOULD? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE DARK SIDE, YOU PROBABLY LOVED REBELLING AGAINST ME! SIRIUS AND LILY TRIED TO CALM ME DOWN, THEY SAID 'DON'T WORRY JAMES, HE'LL COME ROUND', YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY REPLY WAS? THE DAY YOU COME AROUND IS THE DAY YOU TURN INTO ANOTHER YOU-KNOW-WHO! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME SON? I BET YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE YOU SUPPOSEDLY HAVE THE DARKEST WAND THIS CENTURY, HAVE YOU? YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING PUT IN SLYTHERIN AFTER THE FIRST MONTH, THEN YOU'LL COME RUNNING BACK TO US. WE WON'T BE THERE FOR YOU. WE'LL BE THE ONE'S WHO SAY 'I TOLD YOU SO'. AS I SAID BEFORE, ONE MORE STEP IN THE WRONG DIRECTION AND I MIGHT EVEN DISOWN YOU!_

 _HEED_ _MY WORDS SON._ "

The shock on everyone's faces, including Hadrian's friends and teacher's, was a sight. Many people from Gryffindor thought it was funny, the teacher's were comcerned for the welfare of Hadrian Potter. All except Dumbledore, who was trying to hide a smile. Daphne felt sorry for her friend, just under ten minutes ago she'd told him everything was going to be okay. _He probably hates me now._ She sighed as she looked towards Hadrian, who was... smiling?

"Well that was fun, thanks for the timetable Professor, see you in Potions," He smirked as he sat down. _Thank God I'm good at hiding my emotions, no one can see how hurt I feel. After everything I went through, he went so far as saying he'd disown me. Great Father he is. I might have to partake in calling him 'James'. I wonder if Mum knows he sent a howler? Or Sirius? Wait... why do I even care? They both stood back and let me leave, they didn't put up a fight._

"H-Hadrian?" He heard Draco's voice and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who broke the silence of the Hall after...

"Yeah, Draco?" He asked, Draco took a sigh of relief as he said,

"Are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine, Draco, thanks for asking," Hadrian said in monotone voice. Draco gulped, wanting to hit himself in the forehead, _of course he isn't, he almost got disowned! Maybe I should tell my Father..._

Nothing more was said when they finished their breakfast and, as soon as Hadrian got up, Daphne, Blaise, Draco and Tracey Davis followed.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" She felt sorry for the boy, she watched as the first years started to gossip about what just happened. Dumbledore sighed, with fake concern,

"There's not much we can do, dear,"

However, sitting next to Flitwick was one Professor Quirrell, who was looking very smug indeed. _Master will want to hear about this..._

 ** _A/N- I know what James said to Harry is a bit over the top and very clique, but I kinda had to write it for the plot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- ok, maybe I am a tad fond of Draco Malfoy, but I mean... who isn't? Besides, Hadrian and Draco aren't gonna be bffs.** **So what's the problem? ;)** **I will also try to make the chapters a lot longer and more detailed. I also can't believe I've got 105 followers for this story so I will thank you with an extra long chapter! Hope everyone has a good Christmas, I won't update till maybe after boxing day? Haven't decided yet.**

 **Chapter** **9 - Lily's** **Confrontation**

Once Hadrian had left the Hall and was out of sight from the students in their year, he turned around to the group and asked,

"Where exactly do we need to go?" Tracey rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she said,

"Charms is this way, Potter."

Sighing in relief, _at least someone knows where they're going,_ he followed Tracey and Draco to their next class with the Ravenclaw's. _I don't know what's happened these past few months, but my Father is definitely... not right in the head. And where is Sirius? What's he doing, I need my Godfather._ _Now, more than ever._

Charms passed by quickly, they learnt the levitation spell, Wingardium Laviosar. Hadrian managed to do it right first try, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Ravenclaw's, who had not yet mastered the spell. The next lesson they had was Transfiguration, which Hadrian loathed with a passion. His Father may be good at the skill, maybe even one of the best, but Hadrian definitely did not get that skill. Towards the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall tried not to let her anger show as Hadrian Potter continued to sleep in her class.

"Mr Potter!" She shouted, sternly, making the Gryffindors jump in surprise. To the shock of everyone in the room, Hadrian still slept, looking very peaceful. Rolling her eyes, Tracey, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him in the ribs, sharply.

"Ow..." Hadrian complained while yawning. Tracey then gave him a look as she turned her head back to Professor McGonagall. Hadrian's eyes widened, blushing slightly as he realised he had fell asleep in class.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," He apologised, yawning mid way through speaking. Professor McGonagall sighed,

"Mr Potter, if you would refrain yourself from sleeping in my classroom, it would be much appreciated,"

Hadrian nodded, some of the Gryffindors sniggered in the background, earning themselves a glare from the Slytherin. Unknown to Hadrian, Draco Malfoy was watching the boy with concern. _I may have shaken his hand... but I still need to show him whose the leader for the Slytherins. They only accepted him because I 'realised' my mistake. At least Father won't be ashamed of me when he learns of my plan..._

Transfiguration ended five minutes later, they had lunch in an hour and with nothing to do, Hadrian made his way to the Owlery, by himself. He needed time to think. He also needed to write a letter and now would be a good time to do so.

"Yes, but Snape is always like that Neville, don't worry!" Hadrian frowned when he heard what sounded like Ron Weasley talking to Neville. He hadn't spoken to him in a while and to know Snape had already given him a hard time... he'd make it up to Neville by showing Snape not to mess with his best friend.

"Neville?" Hadrian asked as he turned the corner. He blinked in surprise when he saw Neville wasn't with just one Weasley, but with two more as well. _The twins._ Hadrian thought as he walked up to his friend.

"Oh- Hey, Hadrian. What are you doing here?" He asked, although Hadrian did not show it, guilt was going through his body as he saw the scared look on Neville's face. _You can't show weakness. You are Hadrian Potter. A Slytherin..._

"I over heard Snape gave you a hard time, are you alright?" Hadrian asked without missing a beat. He noticed the identical look of shock from the twins and Ron, but he tried to ignore them as Nevill sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, mate, he just asked a lot of questions that I answered correctly, even the fifth year one he asked... it's just he took twenty points off Gryffindor because he said I was a prat and a know it all," His friend explained, Hadrian's eyes narrowed. Ron didn't help the situation as he said,

"That's putting it lightly Nev,"

"I'm proud of you, Neville, you showed him you were not an idiot. I will try and get Snape back for insulting my best friend," Hadrian said in deep thought, forgetting that was not how Slytherin's acted. It was worth it as Neville smiled warmly, placing a hand on Hadrian's shoulder.

"I knew it! Your Dad is wrong, H, don't listen to what he says, you may prefer the dark but you will not be the next Dark Lord. I've tried to stop some of the rumours but there's only so much I can do," Neville added sadly. Hadrain looked to him in shock and pride. It touched his heart that Neville still thought of him as his friend even though they were in different houses.

"Thank you, Neville. That means a lot,"

They ended the conversation there, with Hadrian declining an offer of playing Exploding Snap with the group, he continued his walk to the Owlery. When he got there, luckily nobody else was around. He smiled fondly at his own owl, a snowy owl called Hedwig. Sitting down on one of the broken benches, he got his quill and ink out and started to write, trying to ignore the clang of the bell tower opposite.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _I wondered if we could talk? I know I haven't made an effort to contact you since last month and I'm deeply sorry for that, but... well I thought you were on James's side. I can't explain much in the letter, will we be able to meet soon? I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Hadrian_

Checking the letter over twice, he handed it over to Hedwig, who bit his finger affectionately as he said to her,

"Take this to Sirius Black," He watched fondly as she flew off. When he realised what the time was, lunch was in fifteen minutes, he slowly made his way back to the Great Hall. He enjoyed the walk around the grounds, passing the Quidditch pitch was a blessing, he would have to fly on his Ninbus 2000 some day soon. Content in his own thoughts, he failed to realise that a group of first year Slytherins were waiting for him just outside the Hall. Only when Draco Malfoy bumped into him (on purpose), did he realised where he was.

"Where have you been for the last hour?" Draco snarled. Hadrian rolled his eyes, was yesterday just pretence? Did Draco still think of him not worthy to be a Slytherin? Or was he just trying to show who was the boss?

"Out and about," Hadrian said simply, Draco stepped closer to him, with Crabbe and Goyle nervously behind him.

"Just because the rest of our group say you are a Slytherin, doesn't change the fact that you are still a Potter and a _mudblood-_ " Here, Hadrian interrupted.

"Yes, I am Hadrian James Potter, a half blood, I grace you with my presence, I honour you... Draco Malfoy," Hadrian mocked the blonde, bowing slightly as Draco's cheeks turned crimson from embarrassment. While the two boys were staring each other down, Daphne and Tracey were both trying not to laugh as Hadrain bowed to Malfoy.

"You watch you mouth, you'll regret you ever insulted me, my Father will-"

"'Here about this?' Yes, I get it. And I get your plan too, Draco and know this. I'm not trying to replace you, I don't even want to be crowned Slytherin Prince if that's what you care about, all I care about is my food so if you'll excuse me," Hadrian finished, shoving Malfoy out of the way. Walking into the Hall he saw a person he'd never thought he would see here.

"Mother?"

 **Lily's POV (Half an Hour Before)** "James, we need to hear Hadrian out, what you said in the letter... just wasn't you! He's your son and you wrote that you would disown him?!" She shouted with a tone that could make even Lord Voldemort flinch. James looked at her, his eyes screaming with guilt but his face only twitched.

This was the talk James was not looking forward to. She had been quiet, too quiet for the past day, he knew it was only a certain amount of time before his wife said anything.

"I was fine with him keeping a pet snake, Lils, but now, my _only_ son, has a wand that is darker and more powerful than You-Know-Who's and Dumbledore's combined! What would you have said? Huh?" He asked, getting up from the table in anger. Lily sighed, running a hand through her gorgeous red hair, thinking of the best way to respond. She wanted her son back into the Manor, she wanted her family back together, she wanted Sirius back... but how could she get James to see sense?!

"I would say that our son is perfect, I would say he has our support no matter what, I would say it didn't matter what type of wand he had, as long as he was happy with it, I would also say that I'm proud that he is a Slytherin." Lily listed everything that was going through her head since James kicked their son out. The reaction on James's face was satisfying to see, his mouth was opening and closing like a frog who just lost it's fly.

"You're proud, that he is a Slytherin?" He asked in between his splutters. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, James. Not all Slytherin's are evil. In fact, Dorea Potter was indeed a Slytherin, incase you had forgotten," she said darkly. Her Husband's eyes widened in shock. _Yep, he had forgotten._ She thought as James took a few steps back.

"I need some fresh air," James said, making his way to the Quidditch pitch. Lily sighed and looked at the time. She cursed to herself, she was a few minutes later than planned. She needed to see Dumbledore.

 **(Present time, in the Great Hall)** She smiled when she saw Hadrian come rushing into the Hall with two girls following just behind him. She recognized them to be Tracey Davis and Daphney Greengrass. She knew little of their families, but that didn't matter. She was happy that he had made friends. As soon as Hadrian made contact with her, she saw the shock in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Mother?" He questioned, taking a step back. Lily sighed, walking slowly towards Hadrain.

"Hadrian... please, can we talk?" He raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, unsure on what to say. Suddenly, the Great Hall doors opened once more with a man running through, holding a letter in one hand, with his curly, dark brown hair bouncing up and down. She gasped in shock as she realised who it was and was even more surprised when he and Hadrain hugged each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"H-Hadrain, I'm here, I'm here!"


End file.
